Clo Reed's Cards
by Rhiannon2
Summary: 'chapter two up!' *i think?-.-!?Was Clow Reed the only one to create magic cards? What does sakura's dream mean? and syaoron loves sakura but can't tell her. why? R+R PLease
1. the dream

Clo Reed's Cards 

**Chapter 1- the dream **

Fifteen-year-old Sakura lay in bed gazing up at her ceiling. 

*Why do I keep having that dream? * Sakura thought to herself.

 She had had the same dream for the same dream for the past week.

~ Sakura's dream~

Sakura is running though a dark, luscious rainforest.  She is wearing a long light green dress that cuts up her side. Around her neck was a green chocker, which had a dark green crystal in the middle. Sakura ran as fast as she could. She didn't know why she was running all she knew was that she just had to keep running.

~End dream~

Sakura slowly got out of bed and put on her school uniform. A yellow stuffed toy comes flying up behind her.

"Morning champ" yells kero

Sakura nearly falls over.

" Kero you nearly gave me a heart attack!" sakura yells at kero.

"Oh sorry" kero says as he hangs his head in shame. "So when's breakfast?" he says as though nothing has happen. Sweatdrops from sakura.

"You never change kero (pause) I'll go get you some" 

Sakura walks out of her room and down the stairs. 

"Morning monster" says Touya

Sakura's face turns bright red.

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!" yells sakura

"Wow your in a mood to day" Touya  says a bit taken back.

Sakura blushes 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell" Sakura says with her head bowed.

"That's ok monster. Well Im off" Touya runs out the door before sakura can say anything.  

~Sakura's high school~

Sakura slowly walks into her classroom and sits down at her desk. Her best friend, Tomoyo Daidoji, comes into the classroom and sits next to her. Tomoyo looks at her friend. 

"What's the matter, sakura?" Tomoyo asks concerned.

"Nothing, I just had that dream again" 

"The one where you're running in the rain forest?"

"Yeah but I still don't know why I would be running in a rain forest. There are no rain forests, like the one in my dream, in Japan"

"Well maybe it wasn't a rain forest?'

"Mmmm" sakura sighs. 

Just then Syaoran Li walks into the class. He sits down behind sakura. Both girls greet Li. 

"Sakura had that weird dream again" Madison says to Li.

"Really?"

"Yeah but I still don't know what it means"

"Maybe it's another premonition" Li says. 

"Yeah, maybe"

Their teacher enters and the lesson starts.

  
 


	2. the first card

I DO NOT OWE A THING. *RUNS AWAY AS LAWYERS START CHASING* NOT A THING. IT'S ALL CLAMPS. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. * PUPPY DOG EYES* POOR GIRL THAT'S ALL I AM. I DON'T OWEN A THING!!!

Hi I'm Rhiannon. I'm sorry I did write any thing on the first chapter but I have never done this before. Heeheee hee… any way I hope you liked my 1st chapter. I know it didn't seem like much but I like I said I'm new. The story will get better I promise!! Well better get back to the story. Oh yeah and here are the keys to the story J :

** - They are thinking something

""- They are saying something (of course) 

~~- New scene

Chapter 2- the first card 

Sakura quietly sat in the park by herself. She had to think. This dream of her always gave her an unusual feeling that she didn't like. * What is it about this dream I keep having* sakura sighs. * No matter how many times I ask myself that. I still get no answer * she goes to get up but she stops. *There's that feeling again. Just like the one in my dream but stronger * she release her wand and looks around. She hears a noise from the bushes behind her. 

"Lighting"

She hits who ever is behind the bushes. Sakura walks over and looks at who it was.

"Syaoran I'm some sorry. Please forgive me" sakura says as she helps Li up. 

"Argh my head! You should see who it is before you do that!" Li states as he rubs his sore head.

"I'm sorry. I got this weird feeling and I though.."

"Yeah I know I got that feeling too. That's why I am here." 

The two sit down on the bench.

"You should put some ice on that" sakura says not looking at Li.

Li looks at her. *She is so nice and sweet. She cares about everyone *

"I'll be fine" he looks back at the ground. Just then they both get the feeling again.

"Do you feel that?" sakura asks.

"Yes" Li gets his sword out ready.

Just then Meilin walks out from behind a tree. 

"Meilin what are you doing here? I thought you where in china?" sakura asks.

"That'd be right. You never wanted me around. Just because you the stupid clow mistress. I don't know why Syaoran even likes you. I'm much better then you." Meilin says. 

She then disappears. Sakura and Li look at each other. 

"What was that?" Li asks.

"I don't know but I don't think that was meilin." 

"Me neither"

Suddenly Tomoyo jumps out of nowhere and starts attacking Li. Li stops all of her punches but doesn't hit her back. Sakura looks on with confusion.

"What's the matter with you, Tomoyo" Li asks.

"You are Syaoran Li! You are always taking sakura away from me. She is my friend and no one's else" Tomoyo yells. Then she too disappears.

"What is going on?" sakura says as she runs over to Li.

"I don't know but it feels familiar" Li says.

"Mmmm" 

*But what is it? It really so familiar * then some thing hits sakura. That feeling that's the same feeling she got when she was catching the clow cards but how could this be the same feeling? 

"Syaoran doesn't that feeling feel the same like the one we got when we where catching the clow cards?" 

Li thinks for a moment. His face seems to stare into nothing and his eyes seem blank.

"Syaoran?" sakura waves her hand infront of him. "Syaoran?"

He looks at her. Then frowns.

"Why am I even here. You probably already have ever thing under control. You're the clow mistress. Yes you are aren't you? I should have been the clow master. Aarrrrggh.." 

Li suddenly runs after sakura with his sword held high.

"I'LL GET YOU, SAKURA" Li says as he runs after her.

"Syaoran what's the matter with you?" sakura gasps. It must be the card. * But how do I know it's a card. I mean I got this feeling when Eli was here as well. No it must be a card. But can a card do that? Yes of course one could. What card could it be? * Sakura tries really hard to think what kind it could possibly be. * Why did it show Meilin and Tomoyo? * Something hit sakura again. * Of course both the girl had be jealous of Li or me* sakura stops and faces Li. 

" Jealous card return to your power confined. Jealous" nothing happens. 

"Huh?" sakura quickly jumps out of the way before Li hits her. But Li is fast and he cuts her on the arm.  The cut is deep and sakura falls from the shock of it.  She rolls out of the way before Li strikes again. *I have to stop this* she thinks to herself.  * I got it*

"Envy card return to your power confined. Envy." 

A black figure comes out of Li and is sucked into the card. The card flows to sakura. The card reads Envy. The picture is of a girl in black with her back slightly turned to the front of the card. The card itself is black and on the back is black moon. Sakura runs over to Li who is lying on the ground. 

"Li are you all right?" sakura leans over him and gives him a slight shake. He wakes up and they stare at each other for a moment. * She is so beautiful. * Li suddenly blushes and sakura moves back so he can sit up. 

"Are you all right?" sakura asks again

"Yeah I'm fine" Li notices her cut. "What happened?" 

"Oh I was cut" 

"I can see that. By who?"

"You"

Li hangs his head. Sakura laughs. Li looks at her in confusion.

"I know you didn't do it on purpose. You were possessed. By this card." Sakura hands LI the card. He examines it.

"Do you know what kind of card it is?" sakura asks.

"No I've never seen one like this. You should ask that stuffed toy of yours." 

And as if that was a cue kero comes zooming down the path.

"I am not a stuffed toy, kid." Kero yells at Li. 

The two start to fight. Sakura breaks them up.

"Ok you two cool down." She turns to kero "what are you doing here?'

"Well I felt this power coming from here. I then remember you had gone for a walk so a came as fast as I could." Kero says.

"oh well now that you here, could you help me by telling me what this is." She past kero the Envy card " it looks like the sakura cards only different. I mean it's black and the symbol on the back is different."

Kero looks at the back of the card and freezes…

Well there you have it my second chapter. Please review. But remember I'm new sooo be nice. Thank. Ohh yeah and if I get 5 reviews I'll put the third chapter up. Heeehehheee 


End file.
